The Split Reason
by Jorjabee
Summary: The group is at a fete in town! A girl named Nami, whose responsibility it is for Fuu to look after and return home safely, is with them. The group has a hard time staying together, though, and split up twice. In the 2nd split up, Nami...


_**Writer's Blurbs:**_

This is just a one-shot Sam Cham fic. I'm not much of a writer, and definitely not that great a descriptive writer, but I got the urge to try something. I don't know if it's all that good, but hey, I tried to make it somewhat fun. Please, do go ahead and read and review this, it'll make me a very happy person. Unless, you, of course, say some nasty things...then not so much. Oh yeah, and there's quite a bit of cursing going on, so I'm sorry if that bothers you.

Here's the first page, and there's one more, maybe two, that'll be added shortly but that all depends on what you guys think, hehe.

_**The Split Reason**_

by

Jorjabee

The men waited outside a large building near the center of the town that was alive and well with stands and swarms of people. They received several glances from passerby's just curious as to who or what these two tall, armed, figures may be awaiting. The men almost wanted to shout out to them, perhaps more Mugen than Jin..._We're not lost! We're waiting here for a damn good reason! I think..._

"ARG! What is she doing? It doesn't take this long to take a leak!" Mugen said aloud to Jin at last, sounding truly annoyed.

"Huh? She said she wanted a drink, not a leak," Jin corrected Mugen.

"Nope, she told me she had to drink and then take a leak...err, who cares," he gave up, but Mugen was positive that Jin was completely wrong. Fuu did tell Mugen those exact words, afterall. It was hard not to remember anything she said since she said it in that completely annoying, shrilly voice. It was totally memorable to him.

_Right. Now how come I can't remember where to find her? _

"Ahh...right. I'm pretty sure she didn't say that, though."

_Gah. _

"It's been 20 minutes," Mugen observed.

"How do you figure?" The ronin wondered. He had seriously thought it had been longer...what, with all that "searching" they had to do in that hot weather.

"My dumb foot hurts."

"Mmm...I see. We should wait right here, though," Jin said almost eager to rest himself at the foot of the large building's steps.

"Yeah, since this is where she ran off, man," Mugen said, not realizing that if they would have waited in that same place in the beginning and had not been dragged off by a quickly moving beauty and her bootiful accquaintences that they would have once again reunited with Fuu. Jin knew, though, that they should've stayed there in the first place, but damn, those women were hot, and damn, Mugen had a strong grip that Jin just couldn't break free from...

"One of us should've gone with her."

"I dunno..." Mugen said in a suggestive manner.

_Ugh._ Jin was not amused. "Okay, then both of us."

"Well, whatd'ya s'ppose we do now?" Mugen said while setting himself down near where Jin was.

"Hmmm...," Jin was thinking, "...I'm thinking."

"Well, she's gotta be around here somewhere, right?"

"Right."

"She went with that one kooky, messed up girl, right?"

"Right."

"Not like she purposely ditched us, right?"

"Uh...right." _Hunh...Why would he think that? Wait. Maybe she did ditch us...she can't ditch us, though, how dare she, _Jin thought jokingly.

"Hmm...Ya know what?"

"What?"

"I bet she's at that one dumpling stand we passed by," Detective Mugen began with all sorts of candle-lights going off in his head, "oh, yeah, we ought to check the whore house, too, she could be there..."

"...I don't think so."

"But we should just check just in case. Ya know..." _Yeah, ya know, IDIOT. __Come on, seriously...just how slow is this guy? _Mugen thought. _Tch...Hopeless..._

"Oh!" Jin almost perked.

"You got it," he said, and inside Mugen laughed evilly..._MWAHAHA! OW! MWAHAHA! OW! But _of course, they would leave right after they rested their aching feet for a good amount of time. Err...Nah.

"Heh...I guess we could do that." Jin was feeling just as mischevious but just out of his purely "mature" conscience, he decided not to laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm...Yeah. Where are those two, idiots?" Fuu's face was all shades of mad while waiting at that exact spot she KNEW she told them to wait for her.

Beside Fuu was a girl about the same height as she. She was very frantic; Fuu knew this girl was only seconds away from driving her completely nuts.

"Umm...Okay, okay, Nami! I know you need to go home soon...Uh..."

"Two hours! There's just two hours! I need to go, ASAP!" Nami said panicked. And The girl's countdown had originally been four hours...

_Arg! It's been TWO hours I've had to hear you say that...will ya relax? Cripes..._ Fuu thought.

"...But wait! I need to find Mugen and Jin first!" Fuu told Nami.

"Well, you can wait, but I can't!" Nami replied. "Hn, well then, I guess I just gotta go alone..." She accepted the idea almost too quickly...

Fuu was fast to respond, though, "No! No...NO WAY! You can't, at least not without me you can't!" Fuu knew Nami's parents wouldn't be happy if Nami showed up home alone. Nami was just thirteen after all, and that was just waaay too young. If the girl had been more like fifteen or sixteen then, Fuu would have thought--Sure! Fifteen is totally mature and grown up! But of course that's completely unlike what her bodyguards think. Psshhh...but, seriously, what do they know?

"Yeah, but if I wait for you I'll surely get in trouble!" Nami was too dumb and confused to think the situation through throughly; she did figure, however, that she had about two hours left and that it took longer than thirty minutes to get back home...Oh, and there was the parade, too. So, she had to do something, but what?

"It'll be worse if you try and go by yourself, I know, trust me," Fuu said to Nami, "sunlight is quickly going away and soon it'll be hard to see outside of this area."

Nami continued the list in her head..._It'll be bad, and all the big meanies will kidnap you, I know, trust me. Take me for instance, I've been taken soo many times myself, and I'm a total klutz that for some reason those doofuses totally want..._

_Sigh...Why like her, Mugen? What's she got that I don't? Even I've got bigger boobies than her, and I am so obviously more mature..._

"Okay, Fuu, but we should just look for them as we MOVE toward the EXIT!"

"Sigh...All right, but if we don't see them anywhere between here and the exit, we'll come straight back here," she was obviously not happy with this at all.

"Good. Now hurry! I've got only less than TWO hours, thank you very much!" Nami stressed as she took Fuu by the arm.

_Arg. Here we go again. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It appeared as though Jin and Mugen were nowhere to be found.

Hn, their time was nearly up, the exit reached.

"Let's go back," Fuu prompted...

_...No way! Ah, Finally! It's them!_

Fuu grabbed Nami and led her quickly toward where she could see Jin and Mugen were still sitting, resting.

"Hey, you two!"

_Dammit. Damn you, you useless feet! _Mugen cursed to himself. He knew that this meant he and Jin couldn't go "searching" for Fuu. Arg. His feet shouldn't have hurted, and it was all their fault...

"So, how was your leak? We had so much fun sitting here waiting for ya for an eternity!"

"Whaaa...Don't you dare lie to me!" Fuu shouted toward Mugen, "we checked back here several times, and you were nowhere to be found! Thanks to you, we've had to spend time we could've been enjoying, searching for your crappy asses!" Fuu continued to waggle her tongue...

WAGGLE, WAGGLE, WAGGGGGLE!

"...Now Nami's got to go home like right now, thanks! Geez...Where were you guys, seriously?"

"Well, like ya said, we've gotta go right now..."

"Nuh-Uh! First, you tell me where you were, and why it was so damn hard to find you!"

"You and this girl were taking such a frickin' long time on the crapper! You were only taking forever and a half! So, we left with some girls..."

_Oh crud_, Jin knew he shouldn't have said that. _Dumb Ass_.

"Some girls, eh?" Fuu began to fume.

Jin would have liked to run off to the nearest corner and shielded himself from Fuu's fury. He was pretty certain Mugen might've wanted to do no less the same thing...Mt. Fuu was going to blow! Hide, run away, do something...anything besides gape like two doomed men!

Too late.

"Grr...You guys are so immature!" Fuu hissed, "You jerksss!"

"Hey! We are grown men!" Mugen pounded his chest, stood high, and gestured for Jin to do the same.

_Heh, you crazy. _

Mugen stood a little _less high _when it became obvious estrogen-power would triumph over his ridiculous man-power. He should've known better than to challenge an angry woman, Jin thought.

And he sank to an all time low when one of Fuu's geta _thwacked _him down, down to the cold, hard ground. _Ow_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remember...I've got to be home in a little while!"

"Yeah, but, Nami, maybe we could take a peek at the parade before we go?" Fuu patiently suggested.

"Sigh...what for? The parade is pretty much the same as it was last year..."

"Oh, but just for a little while since I don't usually get to see parades. Come on, Nami." Fuu honestly didn't care if Nami wanted to see it or not. Fuu was not going to miss seeing at least some of the parade. Period.

"Okay, but just only for a few seconds, please?" Nami unrealistically asked.

It was late evening, and the crowds grew heavier. Audiences lined along the sides of the road as the parade went underway.

Fuu and the group squeezed in, and they took in the celebration.

This was much more exciting than anything Fuu had ever seen. Tch...Such a shame, she thought, that not all could appreciate such splendor. She gaily turned her head up toward Mugen, who looked bored, bored, bored, and down toward Nami, who looked depressingly the same. _Man, what a drag._ She was happy to see, though, that at least Jin had been watching the parade with some interest, and so a smile returned once more. _Ah, they're just being doodoo heads. _

The Doodoo-headed girl had seen the same thing last year and every year before that ever since she was just a baby. Right now, all she could think about was going home to furious parents and oh, how cute Mugen could be when he's all bored and stuffs. Nami tried to mimic his attitude.

_Grunt...This sucks. _

_Yeah..._

_Everybody sucks._

_I hate you._

_I hate you, too. _

_Wanna go throw eggs at people?_

_Heck yeah. _

Hmm...She thought about how interesting it would be to be alone with Mugen._ Teehee. He's SO exciting._

_Heh...Let's go someplace now!_

"Umm...Mugen? I need to go back and buy something real quick...will you come with me?"

"Hunh...What about askin' somebody else?"

"They won't wanna leave..."

"Pffft...Okay, 'lil missy," Mugen carelessly abided.

And thus, the two doodoo heads went off into the heavy crowds, late at night, leaving Fuu and Jin behind to later discover that the group was separated...again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, this is great!" Fuu angrily clenched her fists. "And worse of all she's with Mugen! Well, hey, did they tell you where they went?"

"Hn, they didn't say anything to me."

"Well, we gotta go find them, right now!" Fuu demanded, "Ohh, that jerk! He'd better not do anything stupid..."

"Perhaps we should wait..."

"Now's not the time, Jin!"

"Hey, we shouldn't..." but as Jin tried to tell Fuu not to leave, she left. "Um...okay?" Jin said, while thinking of how nobody seemed to have learned their lesson...ah well, not much he could do about that except follow the girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huuuhh? They left! Arg..."

"Oh no...this is horrible!" Nami said, trying to sound as if she were actually upset.

"Ya know what...I bet they left on purpose! Yea, Fuu was still mad about me going after some other girls and losin' her and stuff, n' I bet that's why she left." Mugen was on a rampage. He didn't once consider that they had left both Fuu and Jin without even telling them where they had gone. Maybe that's because he had asked Nami earlier, and she said that she DID tell them...

"That could certainly be why. Or, umm...maybe it's cuz she wanted to be all alone with that ronin guy..."

"Huh?..."

Nami interrupted, "Well, gee...how am I supposed to get back home now? Since I gotta be back in less than an hour. Hm, maybe you should take me home."

"Whatever."

"Well, they're nowhere to be seen, so I guess you'll have to take me..."

Mugen pondered for a moment, "Well, fuck them! They can be lost together for all I care. Let's go." Mugen strode ahead with Nami quickly toward where there would be no people, just them.

_Hehe, yippie! I mean yeah, fuck them...! _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

How were they to find them now? Fuu wondered. All sorts of thoughts raced, both good and bad, through her head until it felt as if it would nearly burst.

"Calm down, Fuu..." Jin reached for Fuu's hand.

Fuu tugged a little, soon stopped, and then sighed, "I know, I know. But I can't help it...Where could they be?"

"Hmm...We've looked quite a bit."

"Yeah, I wonder if they're even still around here? Arg, there's no way of knowing for sure..."

She pulled away, this time succeeding, and it was at that moment the ronin saw the girl's body curl, and maybe slightly wilt.

_Uh. She's exhausting herself. _

"You're tired."

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just really worried that's all." Fuu was sure she was feeling all woozy from all of this confusion. _Man o man, what a mess! _Maybe, she thought, she would faint right there in front of all of those strangers, and Jin would have to carry her someplace...somplace nice and comfortable. _Damn you, Jin. You always know everything. _

"Ah, maybe you should eat something?"

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful," Fuu said, while woozily giggling and producing hiccup sounds.

Jin couldn't help but be amused. Could she ever cease to love food? He thought no, not unless it were snowing in July.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"...So, where's your place?" Mugen talked back toward where Nami was walking.

"Just a little off into the country, it's a pretty small place."

"So are alot of homes..."

"Yeah," Nami said, while trying not to feel dumb, "well, I bet you came from someplace far, far away..."

"Some southern islands, yeah..."

"Hmm, sounds amazing. I wish I could go traveling like you and your friends..." Nami sighed dreamily.

Mugen wasn't overly eager to deal with such a girl like she.

Nami didn't seem to care. And she continued her long awaited conversation with Mugen, "...Oh, you must get to meet all sorts of people and get into all sorts of brawls!"

"Huh, what do you think? My life's just some fun fair? Think again, little girl." Mugen didn't bother turning to see her as she stopped, dead still, with her eyes wide-open in disbelief.

"Is that how you see me? As a little girl?"

"Well, you're five, right?"

"Ugh! Not even close! I'm 13 and a half!" Nami cried. She just could not believe him! She was most definitely not a baby! She was full-grown woman.

_What an insult! Geez...He thought I was five years old, my gosh. _

"Huh, so you are..."

"Uhh, but isn't it just a little exciting?" Nami perked once again happily and curiously and oh so forgetfully.

"Huh?...Um, well, yeah, but it can get to be a pain sometimes."

"But umm, tell me, is it true that you broke some man's fingers?"

"Whaa...?"

"I heard it while Fuu and Jin were talking right before we left..."

"They still talk about that stuff, eh..." Mugen wasn't certain why, and he was almost curious as to what brought them to say that.

_Good_, she thought. "Umm, yeah, they actually talked quite a bit. Most of it was about you..."

Probably some bad shit, Mugen was sure. But ah, he didn't care, did he?

"It's kind of odd..."

"What?" Mugen stopped.

"It's almost like they didn't want anybody to hear..."

It was rather obvious, it was because they realized they had a very young girl spying on them...

_Damn, it's obvious! I knew they had some secret love-shit going on behind my back! Dammit, dammit, dammit..._

"Mugen?" Nami had realized before that she had his attention and had, because of that, continued to speak of them. She knew he would be curious and perhaps a bit jealous. But she heard cursing and a loud thud. Erm, she didn't think it would bother him that much...Ugh, it just wasn't fair!

No response came...

"Mugen?"

Then came a fierce howl!

"Mugen!"

_G-G-G...Gaaaaoooowwww!_

It was Mugen! Ew! What was he doing with his foot?

"Gah! Your toe! It's broken! What...how'd the heck you do that?"

"Owe...Dammit, I fell!" Mugen was so furious that he had caused himself to break his toe. He didn't wish to tell the idiot girl that he had actually kicked something _really hard_ out of anger over those two, though. Gosh, that'd be dumb. So, he broke his toe, so what? Heck, he didn't even know he had broken it at first, but after a couple of minutes it started hurting really bad..._Gah, can't stop now, can't scream. Dang. _Nami was going to come to try to help him, he knew. All he wanted was to keep his pain to himself and continue and just get the girl home as quick as possible, but he wasn't able to hold it in anymore.

Nami ran to where she could see his silhouette on the ground. She asked, "Can you move, all right?"

"Gaoww, don't get so frickin' close!" The silhouette shouted and then shook violently and rolled across the nearly black ground.

"Please, let me help you up! Can you continue on?" Nami asked, sounding truly frightened and concerned.

The black mass quickly leapt up onto its feet, and walked a few steps...

_Ungghh...Lame-o's. Idiots. Whoa..._

The wobbly thing fell and its body hit the ground...really hard. And, after being given a few moments, it didn't move again.

_Ohhh! My poor, poor Mugen! What to do? I gotta go back...No! I must stay with him and make sure he's all right. He'll wake up soon, ohhh, at least I hope so... _


End file.
